


Never Forgive Myself

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angels and Ministers of Grace, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospital, How it should've happened, S01E12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Zed's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forgive Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Awh I love em!
> 
> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments, and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"John..." Zed said quietly, watching John pace up and down furiously by her bedside. The man was in a flurry, a whirlwind of fierce emotions and hellfire. Dr Gaelen had already, and John had allowed the mortal to leave before letting out his rage.

"I was so _bloody_ stupid!" he exclaimed, and Zed sagged.

"No, John, you're not-" she tried to say, but John had really started going at himself. Every word felt like an elongated stake, every new phrase making the stake stretch and stretch until each sharp end pierced both their hearts.

"I should've never had you reach out! I shouldn't have had you go under!" The man was almost close to shouting, and it chilled Zed to the core, through her thin hospital gown. "I'm the reason you had that seizure down in the ER..." John was pacing back towards the bed, taking his long, lanky strides. "God, if something worse had happened, I'd never have forgiven my-"

As soon as he was within reaching distance, Zed surged up, curling her fingers into the lapels of his trench coat and pulled him down. John was surprised out of his turmoil by the soft press of Zed's lips against his, his short stubble rasping gently at her skin. He closed his eyes reflexively, the tight hands slipping from his hair to each side of Zed's face, holding her close as he parted her lips gently. She tasted so _alive_ , so _warm_ , so _normal_ , that John didn't even know it was possible for him to taste someone like that. In the back of their minds, they could hear the sound of Zed's heart rate monitor spiking and beeping louder, but they ignored it. John tried to pull her up further- he couldn't get enough- but the line that connected the back of Zed's hand to her IV drip tugged a little too much, and the stand crashed down. The couple jumped, hands still holding onto one another.

"Miss Martin?" a nurse appeared around the doorway to Zed's room, and the couple immediately let go of each other, Zed winding a hand into the hair behind her ear and looking down. The nurse shot a look between her patient and John who, for once, had a blush in his cheeks that wasn't alcohol-induced. "Are you alright? We noticed your heart rate monitor spiking and heard a crash."

"I'm alright, thank you," Zed said politely, offering the nurse a small smile and keeping her eyes away from John. She licked her lips self-consciously, tasting whiskey and the smoke of John's cigarettes and felt them dance across her tongue. The blond Brit offered the nurse a charming, close-lipped smile as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright," the nurse acquiesced. "Just press the emergency button if you need anything." After another nod and smile, the nurse left.

"Oh my God," Zed said quietly, and she huffed a small laugh when John pulled her against him and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"He hasn't got much to do with it, love," he said, and Zed giggled, turning her head into John's hunched-over side. "But it's true. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, John," Zed replied, looking up at the man who had haunted her dreams for months. "I've got you to protect me."

"Wouldn't count on that, sweetheart. I'm the one who normally puts you in danger."

"And you're normally the one who gets me out of it."

It was John's turn to huff a laugh, and he bent over again to press another kiss to the top of Zed's head.


End file.
